


Magic Glass

by Yais



Category: South Park
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M, Oblivious, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yais/pseuds/Yais
Summary: Butters and Cartman switch bodies, giving Butters the perfect opportunity to spend time with Kenny.Kenny is a little taken aback by Cartman's new attitude, but he's getting free food, so... whatever.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Magic Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm trying to give this story some plot and structure, but to be honest, this is what happens when I try to get past my writer's block.  
> I'm having fun here so the story is supposed to be short. I hope you like this chapter and the following ones.
> 
> I love writing Bunny <3

As soon as Leopold “Butters” Stotch opened his eyes that morning, he realized something was wrong. The first sign was the ketchup stain on the ceiling, since he was sure that it wasn’t there last night when he went to sleep.

He spent about five seconds trying to understand the origin of the stain, before remembering it looked a lot like the one in Eric Cartman’s bedroom ceiling. Then he lifted his head from the pillow, and as he rubbed his eyes, he finally realized he wasn’t in his room, but in Eric’s. He didn’t know how he got there.

Butters yawned and stretched, feeling a little more tired than usual, but he wasn’t really worried. This wasn’t the first time he had woken up in a different bed than the one he had slept in the night before. However, when he got up and waddled on his way to the bathroom, the feeling that something was wrong intensified.

He couldn’t deny that things were WRONG when he went into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror because the reflection wasn’t showing his face. His blond hair and blue eyes weren’t there, but the brown hair and eyes of Eric Cartman’s, along with all his features.

Surprised, Leopold opened his eyes as wide as he could and touched the mirror. Trying to disappear the reflection that, in front of him, was undoubtedly the result of a joke, but he achieved nothing.

His brain couldn’t process what he was seeing, so he jumped back and nearly fell to the floor in his urge to get out of the bathroom. He needed to find another mirror immediately. However, as soon as he opened the door he collided with someone who was trying to get into the bathroom and they both hit the floor.

Leopold shook his head, stunned. And what would have begun as a groan of pain soon turned into a scream when he realized he had collided with himself! His body was lying in front of him!

“Shit,” his doppelganger said before lunging at him to put a hand over his mouth and force him to shut up. “Shut the fuck up, Butters!”

Butters struggled at first, as it was quite scary to be attacked by himself, but half a minute later he realized that the fight was futile and exhausting. Also, although his other self kept insulting and threatening to beat him to silence, the doppelganger didn’t seem to have the intention of hurting him.

This situation couldn’t go on forever. So when Butters stopped struggling, and his doppelganger realized he had no intention to scream again, he let go. “Who? Who are you?” Butters asked as he put a hand to his mouth. “Are you me, from the future?”

“Of course not, don’t be stupid.” When the other answered Butters frowned. That couldn’t be his future self, he would never express himself that way. “It’s me, Eric. Eric Cartman. “

“What?!”

“You and me, somehow. Yesterday, we switched bodies. “

Then Butters remembered his reflection in the mirror, and instinctively he reached over his head to tug at his hair and check if it was still brown. Then he looked down at his hands and the rest of his now plump and uncomfortable body.

Finally, he looked at the person in front of him. To his doppelganger. Eric Cartman. In his body.

“Oh, hamburgers!”

# \--*--

After some yelling and getting through all the stages of grief, Butters accepted the facts before him. He was in Eric’s body and Eric in his.

Last night he and his friend had been playing in Eric’s room and, by a mistake which Eric swore was not his fault, they exchanged bodies.

Butters remembered that everything was going as usual until Eric suggested that they try a game he had recently bought online and Butters immediately accepted because he loved playing new things.

Then his friend took out a black box with a logo that said “Magic Glass” and from it a piece of opaque glass. Then he ordered Butters to stand in front of him and look at him straight in the eye through the glass.

In his defense, Butters asked what the game was about, but Eric didn’t tell him the details. “It’s a surprise,” Eric had replied, and Butters didn’t insist because he wanted to be a good friend.

They looked into each other’s eyes for what seemed an eternity until Butters asked again what was supposed to happen. He didn’t get an answer, instead, Eric started yelling that the fucking glass was worthless.

The blond got scared when the fat boy smashed the glass against the floor, and yelled at him to get out of the room, but he didn’t protest because it was getting dark already and his parents would be mad if he came home after his curfew.

And that was the last thing he remembered before waking up as Eric Cartman. He groaned. He didn’t know why he always had to fall for Eric’s tricks. Even though he knew his friend always got him in trouble, he always believed that everything would work out.

He felt so miserable.

“What are we going to do? I don’t want to be you!” Butters, sitting on the edge of Cartman’s bed, panicked again.

“I don’t know,” replied the ex-fat boy, checking the instructions in the black box. “This crap doesn’t say how to get back to normal.”

Butters fiddle with his hands. It felt strange now that they were chubby. But the sensation was more reassuring than when he did it with his thin and, in perspective, bony hands.

“Why did you want to be me?” the ex-blond asked.

“I didn’t want to be you. This wasn’t supposed to happen.”

“So?”

“It was just a joke. I was going to hypnotize you and you were going to do some tricks for me.”

“Oh.” Butters bit his lower lip. Being hypnotized by Cartman and doing tricks for him sounded just as or even scarier than being Eric.

They ended up calling the customer service number on the box and after five attempts an employee finally answered them. The worker told them if they wanted to go back to normal, they should use the glass again like they did the first time.

When Eric confessed they no longer had the glass, the employee told them their only option was to wait for the effects to wear off. Between two and four weeks, when their souls could no longer “bear the discomfort” of inhabiting a body that did not belong to them.

However, they had to keep a secret that they had swapped bodies. If someone else found out, it could take longer for their souls to “feel uncomfortable” and the waiting time could double.

Cartman yelled at the worker they were scammers, that he hadn’t ordered a glass to swap bodies. The employee only replied that Cartman was an illiterate asshole who didn’t read the description of the products before buying them.

The box clearly spelled out that one would use another’s body to do whenever they wanted, and it meant it literally.

# \--*--

The first problem they faced was what to do with school. Cartman crossed his arms and told Butters they would not go to class, they weren’t leaving that room until they were normal.

Butters wouldn’t skip classes for two to four weeks, let alone allow his body to be out of the classroom all that time. His parents would kill him if he did something like that.

“We should go to the bus stop,” Butters insisted.

“I’m not going outside while being you.”

Butters clenched his fists and grunted. He was already tired of Eric’s attitude. Nothing that happened was Butters’ fault, and he wasn’t about to suffer the consequences. “You are coming with me,” he said, taking Eric by the wrist and yanking him.

Eric struggled until Butters threatened to tell their parents what happened. He didn’t mind being stuck looking like that for two months, as long as everyone knew Butters was the one bringing Cartman’s body to class.

When the ex-brunette finally stopped resisting and agreed to go to school, Butters let go of him and couldn't help noticing Eric rubbing his wrist.

Leopold had never considered himself weak, much less did he think of Cartman as strong, but he was amazed at how easily he got Eric out of bed and how big his current hand felt around his former wrist.

That’s how they both ended up at the bus stop, wishing the day would go without incident. They agreed not to talk to someone at school unless it was strictly necessary and act as if they were the other all the time.

“Don’t make me look like a fag, Butters,” Cartman warned for the thousandth time when they finally got on the bus.

Leopold didn’t reply. There was no point in fighting with the fat boy when he had just realized he was about to face the first challenge of the day: talking with Stan, Kyle, and Kenny.

“Fatass, come here!” Kyle called out to him, motioning for Butters to take the vacant seat next to Kenny.

Going and sitting next to Kenny and “not acting like a fag” would be hard. Especially since, gosh! Butters was in love with Kenny. While Butters was pretty good at hiding his feelings, that didn’t mean he didn’t feel a tickle in his stomach every time Kenny spoke to him or they casually touched.

Butters wrinkled his nose and tried to stay calm as he looked at Eric to see if he should approach Kyle or not. He was supposed to avoid everyone, but he was also supposed to act like Eric, and there was an unwritten rule that said if Kyle asked for Carman’s attention, he would get it.

“What the fuck does he want now?” Cartman muttered as he gave Butters a nudge to make him ignore Kyle and continue his path to the vacant seats at the back of the bus. “Move,” he ordered still in a whisper when he saw Butters was still undecided about whether to go with Kyle.

“Je-jeez Bu-butters, to-to-day you woke up in a bad mo-ood,” Jimmy, sitting in the closest seat, said.

Butters frowned and tried to ask Eric to act like him, but Eric just rolled his eyes and gave him another push.

“Hey! Where are you going, Fatass? I’m talking to you.” Kyle was genuinely surprised that he hadn’t attracted the attention of his best frenemy.

So, Butters answered a simple “Fu-fuck you Kyle!” That was an answer Cartman would give any time of the day.

When Butters and Eric finally reached the back of the bus and were greeted by an effusive Scott, Butters realized Cartman would ruin his life on the first day.

Instead of greeting Scott and taking an interest in him, as Butters would, Eric told Scott to shut his mouth. He didn’t feel like hearing him blabber.

# \--*--

At first, Butters believed the day would go from bad to worse, but classes before the break ran smoothly.

The teachers didn’t ask Eric questions, so the ex-fat boy didn’t have time to make Butters look dumb in front of the class. While Butters answered some questions and surprised a couple of teachers.

During the break, Butters and Eric tried to sneak to a secluded place to eat in peace, but Eric’s friends stopped them. “Hey, Cartman. After school, we are going to your house. We need your PS5,” said Stan.

“Uh ...” Butters glanced at Eric before shaking his head. “Sorry fel… guys, Today I can’t,” he felt strange refusing a request from someone as popular as Stan.

“Come on, Cartman, you can’t still be upset.” Kyle rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, don’t be an asshole,” Stan commented.

“Don’t screw us,” Kenny said.

Butters flinched instinctively. The guys sometimes pressured him to do things he didn’t want to, but Kenny was never among them. “Sorry,” he said, lowering his head. His action made Eric growl in exasperation.

“You’re being an asshole again, Cartman!” warned Stan. “We just didn’t want to play with you yesterday, it’s not a big deal.”

Butters scratched his cheek. “It’s not about that, it’s just that… today I-I can’t.”

It was difficult to get rid of them, but eventually, he was able to take Eric by the arm and they both left.

  
  


Butters felt quite uncomfortable the rest of the day as the boys were mad at Eric and kept hate glaring at him. They believed Butters was Cartman, so he was the one denying them access to the only PS5 in his social group.

His discomfort increased during the last class. Since he and Eric were taking lessons in different courses, they had to separate. Butters’ body had to be in the advanced group with Kyle, while Eric’s body had to be in the regular course with Stan and Kenny.

By the end of class, Butters was so nervous that he left the classroom as fast as he could and went straight to his locker to wait for Eric and go home together.

As he walked down the hall, he couldn’t help but think about the extra pounds his friend had. He never heard Eric complain about them, so he always assumed they didn’t weigh on him. He was so wrong.

  
  


He smiled when he saw Eric walking down the hall next to Scott and pretending to hear whatever the boy was saying. Butters was about to beckon when he felt someone put his arm over his shoulder and squeeze him in a brotherly gesture.

“Eric!” said Kenny with a cheerful voice. “Where are you going?”

“Ke-Kenny!” As soon as Butters saw Kenny’s face, so close to his, he started praying that his cheeks didn’t turn red.

“Stan and Kyle can’t come to your place today, but I can, right?”

Butters opened his mouth, but no words came out of it. Kenny never invaded his personal space. He didn’t hug him, in fact, he couldn’t remember when was the last time they touched intentionally. They held hands one time, years ago.

“Oh Ken-ny, I-I can’t I- “he stammered.

“Come on, I’ll help you kill whoever you want to kill today. I just don’t want to go home. “Kenny was begging, and Butters, lost in his eyes, couldn’t help but nod.

“I-okay, you can co...” however, Butters couldn’t finish his sentence because he felt a tug that break Kenny and him apart.

“What are you doing?” he heard Eric whisper “you can’t take him home.”

“Oh Eri ..., I know, but Kenny said… and I thought maybe we could...”

“I said no!” Cartman raised his voice to silence Butters.

“Are you alright?” asked Scott, making both of them realize that they were acting strangely.

“Yes, everything is great,” said Eric, trying to mimic Butters’ mannerisms, before dragging him out of the school. “We have to go.”

“Hey! Eric! What about me?” Kenny tried to get his attention, but Cartman ignored him and forced Butters to pick up his pace.

“I’m sorry!” Butters yelled as he disappeared down the hall.

# \--*--

Butters felt down for saying no to Kenny and tried to convince Eric to reconsider his refusal, but Cartman said no again. They didn’t need to take unnecessary risks.

His answer made Butters angry. Cartman didn’t care Kenny was only asking for a small favor.

“You better go back to my house,” Leopold said icily, as night fell. “Dad will be mad if I don’t make it to dinner.”

Eric protested and tried to convince Butters to have a sleepover, but he refused. Stotch didn’t want to keep spending time with Eric anymore, plus his parents would say no, anyway.

Once he was alone, Butters sighed and walked over to the bedroom’s window to open it and let fresh air in. To his fortune, when he picked his face out, he saw Kenny pacing on the sidewalk. The boy in the orange parka had a stick in his hand and was using it to strike some stones on the pavement.

He couldn’t help it, he called out Kenny’s name and smiled while announcing he’ll be down in a minute. The blonde didn’t seem too excited, but agreed to wait, rocking on his feet.

Butters was quite happy to see Kenny, and the first thing he did was apologize for abandoning him earlier, then he invited him over. Kenny followed Butters inside because he had nothing better to do.

They played video games, and half an hour later Eric’s mother called them to dinner. Greasy food that Butter’s parents would never let him have.

After they finished eating Kenny offered to do the dishes, and, without thinking, Butters helped him. If Kenny suspected there was something wrong with Cartman’s attitude, he said nothing, he just started humming a song while working.

Later, they sat in the living room to watch some television and, despite how much he was enjoying being by Kenny's side, Butters' eyelids started to feel heavy— his bedtime was about to come.

Yet Kenny didn’t seem to have any intention of leaving soon. In fact, he was quite interested in the show on TV.

When Butters couldn’t suppress a yawn, Kenny realized how late it was and stood up to go home, but Liane told him she called his parents, and he could spend the night there. Kenny smiled, and it was at that moment when Butters felt a tingling in his stomach again.

It took Butters by surprise to discover the blonde had sleeping clothes in one of Cartman’s drawers, but he thought little about it as Kenny undressed in front of him. He had to leave the room before Kenny realized he was staring.

They usually take off their clothes in front of each other, especially Kenny in front of Cartman. But, since Butters liked Kenny, he believed looking at him violated his privacy and tainted the trust the other had in him. Spying and basically acting like a pervert.

When he found out they would share the bed, Butters knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep through the night. But it was fine. He felt Kenny’s warmth next to him, and, for the first time all day, he thought that being Eric Cartman wasn’t so bad.

# \--*--

The next morning, when he opened his eyes, Butters realized he had an arm and a leg over Kenny. He was clinging to McCormick as if his life was depending on him.

He tensed and, trying to keep calm, glanced at Kenny's face to make sure the blonde was still asleep.

Unfortunately, Kenny was already awake, watching Tiktok videos on his phone, and ignoring that Butters — Cartman — was hugging him.

Butters jumped away and fell off the bed.

“Finally!” Kenny put the phone aside and stretched out as he looked at his friend on the ground. “You’ve been on me for hours, Fatass, I was getting numb.”

Butters knew he was flushed and opened his mouth to say “sorry”, yet he couldn’t articulate.

Kenny seemed to mistake Butters' flustered expression for the beginning of a tantrum because he clicked his tongue. "Before you shriek like a pig. It was you who clung to me."

Butters blushed, and he immediately looked down at his crotch. Now, to his shame, not only had he been drooling all over Kenny, but he was also looking for a morning boner on Eric’s Body. Fortunately, there was nothing there.

He didn’t dare look at Kenny again. He got up from the floor and without saying a word left the room to take a shower and forget what had just happened.

Stotch hadn’t talked to Eric about how they would handle their hygiene, but he assumed acting as impersonal as possible while washing Eric’s body, just like he did yesterday when he went to the bathroom, was the right call.

Once he finished showering, dressing, and combing his hair; he returned to the bedroom, intending to grab his backpack and go to school. However, when he opened the door, he discovered that Eric was sitting on his bed, arms crossed and frowning. He was exaggerating his expression so Butters wouldn’t doubt that he was mad at him.

“Oh hi… Butters, what are you doing here?” He had no problem faking a tone of irritation similar to the one Eric always gave him.

Cartman, on the other hand, was still a flop when he pretended to be Butters. Instead of greeting him, he made a face of disgust. “What the fuck did you do to m… your hair?”

Butters put both hands to his head. He only combed and added some gel on Eric’s messy hair to tame it.

“Are you a preacher again?” Kenny asked with a raised eyebrow, making both Cartman and Butters remember he was there.

“Uh ... no” Stotch hid his gaze.

“Whatever, let’s go.” Eric got up from the bed with a groan and left the room.

Butters sighed and put on Eric’s hat, assuming using it would be the right call. “Are you coming?” he asked Kenny.

Kenny, who was confused-looking Butters’ body walking away, glanced back at Stotch and, for a brief second, narrowed his eyes. His action made the ex-blonde feel nervous. However, Kenny said nothing. He just shrugged and walked out of the room.

The three boys walked in silence until they reached the bus stop. Kenny went straight to greet Stan and Kyle, while Cartman took Butters by the arm so he could whisper to him. “I told you not to get close to Kenny. If I have to spend one more second in your body because of you, you’ll regret it.”

Butters waved his hands to soothe him. “Sorry,” he replied and then shook his head. “But, could you act a little more like me? If someone discovers us, it will be your fault.”

Cartman rolled his eyes as an answer.

# \--*--

It seemed like the second day would be less difficult than the previous one.

During the first class, Butters was finally able to relax and even enjoyed acting like he was the center of the universe and his needs were the only things that mattered. He could almost understand the appeal of insulting people just for the sake of it.

Unfortunately, Butters' good humor disappeared when the teacher decided that the next activity should be done in pairs.

Butters' partner, Kevin, wasn't happy about working with him, while Token was trying to figure out why "the always willing to work Butters" was making excuses for not helping him.

Butters tried to convince the teacher to let him work with Eric, but she refused. So the ex-blonde had to endure watching Cartman take advantage of his reputation to convince Token to do his part.

As the class went by, Cartman seemed to get happy because he had finally found the advantage of being in Butters' body. And Butters' day was officially ruined.

Cartman spent most of his time in class telling dirty puns to the teachers and pretending he didn't understand why everyone was laughing.

He also forced Jimmy to help him carry some heavy books, only to see him try not to lose his balance. He made Thomas go get his lunch in the cafeteria, and stole Clyde’s dessert, then apologized by pretending he made a mistake.

When Butters tried to stop him, PC Principal misunderstood Butters' attempts with bullying and sent him back to his classroom.

Butters and Eric have agreed that they would go home together every day, so he found it weird to see Eric leave school with Tweek. He was a few feet away from the entrance, so Butters didn't hear what Tweek said, but he could see Cartman nod and grab Tweek by the hand to speed him up.

He had no idea what prank Eric had planned on Tweek, but whatever it was, not even Butters could avoid suffering Craig's wrath if Eric bullied Tweek, so he decided to go after them.

In the end, it turned out that Eric and Tweek were only on their way to Tweek Bros. Eric had convinced the twitchy blonde to let him try the whole new cupcake menu for free.

Butters wanted to throw up when he saw the number of cakes and coffee Eric was putting in his mouth, and he was deciding whether to go in to stop him or not when he heard a voice behind him.

"Cartman, what are you doing?" Stan said. Kenny and Kyle, who were behind the ravenette, shifted their gaze from Butters to the table where Eric and Tweek were, and then back to Butters.

"Are you spying on Butters?" Kyle accused him.

"No!" Butters wasn't doing something wrong, but he couldn't help sounding guilty. Truth be told, there was no way to make Eric look innocent because even when he was innocent, he seemed guilty.

The pair of super best friends told him to stop doing whatever he was doing now and let them play PS5—they still couldn't get their hands on a console and were desperate enough to ask for Cartman's again.

Butters hesitated, but when he saw Kenny standing behind Kyle and Stan, his eyes sparkling, waiting for Butters to agree and spend another day of games and good food with him, Butters felt like he couldn't say no.

If things went well, maybe he could convince Kenny to spend the night at Cartman's house again. Eric was taking advantage of being Butters to have fun, so it was only fair that Butters did the same.

Plus, even if it was hard for him to admit it, he was excited about spending time with the boys. Act like the three of them want to spend time with him, be their friend and feel popular and a little cool, like them.

"Whatever, come on," Butters said, trying not to look as excited as he felt. However, when they were about to start their way, the 4 of them saw Eric leaving the cafeteria.

Cartman was sipping a straw from a glass of iced coffee and when he saw them, he frowned for a moment before smiling. "Hey fellas!" he said, finally learning to imitate Butters. "Whatcha doing?"

When the boys told him they were going to the fat boy's house to play PS5, Butters couldn't help but notice two things.

The first and most obvious, Cartman did not like the idea. The second, despite sharing their plans with who they believed to be Butters, they did not intend to invite the blonde to join them.

Frankly, neither of the two things surprised him.

"Aumh" Eric bit his lower lip and fiddled with his knuckles. Butters couldn't believe how quickly Cartman had learned to imitate him. Yesterday Eric was a lousy actor and today he had hit the spot. "But, Eric, remember that thing we have to do."

"What do you have to do?" Stan rolled his eyes.

"One thing."

"What thing?" Kyle asked.

"Just one thing."

"What?" This time Kyle questioned Butters, who managed a nervous smile before shrugging.

Eric grunted. "None of your business, you damn nosy Jew."

The surprise of the three boys to hear Butters insult Kyle gave Cartman enough time to take Butters with him.

# \--*--

Butters was nearly convinced the third day would go uneventful until he overheard Nichole telling Bebe that "Butters" had asked Wendy to meet in the backyard at the end of the school day, next to the place where the goth boys used to smoke.

When Bebe suggested that Butters was going to ask Wendy out, Nichole shook her head and whispered Butters was in serious trouble and needed Wendy’s help. Token also said Butters was acting strange.

Butters ran down the hall in search of Cartman and when he saw him on his way to meet Wendy, he took his arm and dragged him to the nearest bathroom to find out what his plans were.

He usually didn't care what Eric did, sometimes he even helped him. Usually, he got caught up in Eric’s schemes because he was naïve and thought Eric was a lonely kid in need of friends, although there were a few times when he played along because he was bored, despite knowing that Eric was doing something wrong.

The only thing Butters had learned was that, whether he supported Eric or not, he always ended up suffering the consequences, so he had better take advantage of the small victories — like waking up cuddling Kenny.

However, it was one thing to stand next to Cartman and pretend — or not — a shocked face every time they got caught, and quite another to let Eric create a mess using his face.

Eric struggled with Butters to let him out of the bathroom. "What the hell is wrong with you, Butters." 

"That's what I want to know. What do you want with Wendy?"

Cartman didn't want to tell him his plans, and he even tried to make Butters let him go by telling him “their” parents would punish “them” if he didn’t come home early. But Butters wouldn't let him out without an answer — though the thought of being grounded almost made him give in.

"Step aside Butters!"

"No!"

"Can't you see I'm trying to make your fucking life better?"

"What?" Butters hesitated a bit.

Then Cartman had no choice but to tell Butters that his parents locked him in his room last night, with no television, just because Eric refused to eat the healthy food crap they tried to make him eat for dinner. Peppers stuffed with chicken and cream of spinach.

"Oh," Butters liked peppers, and honestly, going to sleep without dinner and watching TV didn't sound so terrible. His parents could do worse.

"I need Wendy to get rid of your parents."

"Get rid of my parents ?! Are you… are you planning to kill them?" Butters was mortified.

“I’m not killing them… do you want me to?”

“No! I don’t want you to kill my parents. Gosh.”

The more he listened to Cartman's plan, the more he was glad he had stopped him from going with Wendy.

Cartman would convince Wendy Butters' parents were abusing him and she would handle everything. Later, when Butter’s parents were out of the picture, he would prove Wendy coerced Butters to lie just to get something to write about on her University application.

She deserved to be called a liar and harassed on social media for all those times where, according to Cartman, Wendy made him look bad.

Butters didn't have a perfect relationship with his parents and Wendy used to look down on him, but that didn't mean he wanted to hurt them.

When Eric tried to get out of the bathroom again, Butters decided it was time to remind Cartman he'll tell everyone about the Magic Glass if he didn't behave. Yet, his threat didn’t have the expected outcome.

"I’ll say that you are lying."

Butters' eyes widened, he did not expect that answer.

"No one is going to believe you because you are me." Cartman grimaced as if his words were an insult to himself. "They are assholes and they'll give a nerd like you more credit than someone as cool as me."

The ex-blond didn't know what to say. He thought that maybe he could do something embarrassing using Eric’s body, but Eric could humiliate him even more in return. A humiliation planned by Eric Cartman would be far worse than anything he could imagine.

Cartman smiled when he saw that he had won the argument, though he couldn't stay happy for long because, when he finally got out of the bathroom, Wendy was already gone.

# \--*--

The next day Butters knew he had no choice but to tell his parents the truth, hope they would believe him, and be grounded for life.

He sighed and left Eric's house, dragging his feet, delaying meeting his parents as long as he could. Although, as soon as he saw that there was a kind of police patrol parked in front of his house, he quickened his pace and almost fell in his attempt to ring the doorbell of his house.

He was recovering his balance when the front door opened and two military-looking men came out dragging Eric. His friend was kicking and screaming. Butters stepped aside in shock.

His parents were following the men and Eric. Linda was crying, while Stephen soothed her, whispering that they were making the best decision. His parents,  _ what had they done now? _

Butters ran to the police patrol to find out what was happening, but a man stopped him in his tracks with a wave of his hand.

"Hold on there." When Butters looked closely at the man, he could see that his black shirt had gold lettering embroidered saying "George's Family Camp for troubled youth."  _ Oh no. _

"Butters, Butters!" Somehow Eric rolled down the window of the truck he was in and from there he started yelling at him. "Tell your crazy parents, they can't send me to a fucking military camp. That you are me. My mom, she'll not let them do this to me."

Butters looked at the man preventing him from approaching Eric and saw him smile. "Don't worry, your little friend is only going camping for a couple of weeks, you'll see him soon."

"Butters!" Eric yelled again to get his attention. "What the fuck are you doing ?! Help me!"

"What ... what did he do?" Stotch asked. His parents once threatened to send him to a military camp, but he assumed they'd never do it.

The man put a hand on Butters' shoulder. "Your little friend needs a lot of discipline. He had a rather disturbing plan on his cell phone that his parents found."

"Oh." Butters fidgeted. "Could I please say goodbye to him?"

The man thought about it for a couple of seconds before nodding. "Okay, make it quick."

"Eric?" Butters said as he approached the car window.

"Oh, Butters. Thank God, you must tell your parents the truth."

Butters bit his lower lip. He wasn't sure telling the truth was a good idea now. "I forgot to tell you they check my phone every night."

"Don't say," Cartman quipped.

"The officer said they'll send you to camp for a couple of weeks," he started fiddling with his hands. Restless. Slightly guilty for the words he was planning to say next. "When you come back, the time limit for us to go back to normal will be over."

"What?" Eric's eyes widened. "What the fuck are you saying?!"

Stotch smiled slightly. "I just think... I think if you're away, you'll not cause me troubles at school."

"But what...? Butters, don't you dare ... "

"Have fun at camp."

"I'm going to kill you, Butters! I swear I'm going to kill you!"

The ex-blond took a step back, and the men from the camp closed the window to silence Cartman's screams.

As the police patrol drove away, Butters became somewhat concerned about his body but soon dismissed the idea. Cartman wouldn't hurt himself intentionally. Eric had never been resistant to pain.

His smile widened when he stopped seeing the truck and, humming a song, he made his way to the bus stop.

"What's up!" He greeted Stan, Kyle, and Kenny as soon as he saw them waiting for the bus. He stepped to the side of Kenny, closer than Eric would.

"Sup," Kenny replied, but Kyle and Stan didn't even look at him. They were still mad.

"So… Do you want to come to my house after school? I'll let you play first." Added the latest to get the attention of the super best friends.

Stan raised an eyebrow.

"What about the things you have to do with Butters?" Kyle asked.

"Oh," Butters shrugged. "I'm done with... that."


End file.
